


rasa kopi

by kazenokaori



Series: one fine day [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazenokaori/pseuds/kazenokaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—apapun yang barusan Bokuto lakukan, hal itu jelas membuat Keiji tidak terlalu senang.</p><p>—oh ralat, membuat Keiji <i>luar biasa</i> senang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rasa kopi

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu!! belongs to furudate haruichi. i gain no profit from this work.

Telinga Keiji lamat-lamat menangkap suara keran air yang terbuka, menyeret kesadarannya yang sedetik lalu masih mengawang. Pandangannya tertuju pada weker mungil berbentuk burung hantu di atas nakas. Jam setengah tujuh pagi. Keiji melirik sisi kasur di sebelahnya—selimut dan seprai luar biasa kusut. Orang yang biasa tidur di sana bukanlah orang yang apik dan tenang—bahkan ketika tidur sekalipun. 

Keiji bangkit, melipat selimut dan membereskan kasur seadanya, ketika hidungnya mencium wangi mentega dan samar-samar aroma terbakar. Suara seruan panik menyusul setelahnya diikuti dentingan logam yang beradu dengan lantai.

“Astaga.” Keiji berdecak. Ia buru-buru berlari keluar kamar dan menemukan Bokuto. Rambutnya layu dan basah, masih terbalut pakaian olahraga yang dilapisi apron biru, dan—tak terduga—senyum lebar di bibir dengan piring di tangan kanannya. 

“Pagi, Keiji!” Bokuto menatapnya dengan senyum masih lekat di bibir, “Aku buatkan sarapan untukmu—kautahu, sebagai hadiah kau berhasil memenangkan kasus kemarin!”

Keiji meloloskan desah panjang. Ia maju dan membungkuk untuk mengambil spatula yang tergeletak malang di lantai. Seluruh lantai dapur kini dipenuhi percikan-percikan minyak. Tumpukan cucian piring menggunung di wastafel—setengahnya dipenuhi noda hitam. Apapun yang barusan Bokuto lakukan, hal itu jelas membuat Keiji tidak terlalu senang. 

“Keiji, hei, kaudengar, tidak? Aku membuatkanmu sarapan!! Ke~i~ji~”

“Sebentar, Kou.” Keiji menghela nafas sekali lagi, kini seraya berjongkok untuk membersihkan lantai.

“Aku pengertian, kan?!? Aku tahu seminggu ini kau sibuk dengan kasus tuduhan penggelapan uang itu, dan kau pulang sangat larut tadi malam, aku tahu kau bakal bangun siang, jadi aku cuma lari pagi setengah jam tadi, lalu buatkan sarapan untukmu!!”

“Ya, Kou, kau memang perhatian. Tunggu—aku sedang membersihkan ini, singkirkan sendok itu dari depan wajahku sebelum kau menyolok mataku.”

“Oh, maaf.” Bokuto menarik tangannya, kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia ganti memusatkan perhatian pada Keiji, memandangi Keiji yang mulutnya terkatup rapat—ciri khasnya ketika berkonsentrasi, mengamati ekspresinya yang nyaris senantiasa datar, mengamati bagaimana Keiji menjalinkan jemarinya tanpa sadar. Hal-hal itu membuat sisi-sisi bibirnya otomatis tertarik.

* * *

“Jadi, apa yang kaubuat hingga dapur menjadi kacau begitu?” Keiji menarik kursi di depan Bokuto usai membersihkan seluruh kekacauan yang diperbuat Bokuto. Ia meletakkan mug ke depan Bokuto dan mengangkat mugnya sendiri, menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan. 

“ _Akaashiii_!” Bokuto berseru nyaring. Alih-alih _Keiji_ , ia menggunakan _Akaashi_ —kebiasaannya sejak SMA ketika Keiji melontarkan komentar menyebalkan. “Aku sudah susah payah membuatkanmu sarapan, dan kau malah seperti ini??!”

Keiji tersenyum tipis menanggapi kedramatisan Bokuto. Tangannya meraih piring di depan Bokuto, namun sebuah tangan lebih dulu terulur ke depan mulutnya. Tanpa bicara, ia membuka mulut dan menyambut suapan _omurice_ tersebut.

“Enak? Enak, kan? Pasti e—“ 

“Terlalu asin dan pedas.” Komentar Keiji seraya kembali menyesap kopinya. “Terlalu banyak dimasukkan merica.”

“ _Akaashiii_!” 

Keiji kini tertawa. Bokuto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Keiji—tidak peduli ada sebuah meja menghalangi mereka—dan mengecup sekilas bibir Keiji. 

“Asin, kan?” Keiji menyeringai. 

Bokuto tertawa. “Tidak, rasa kopi.”

Oh ralat, apapun yang barusan Bokuto lakukan, hal itu membuat Keiji _luar biasa_ senang.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca! :)
> 
> btw maafin judulnya yang payah orz


End file.
